Crossing Over
by wtrz117
Summary: When the Team is transported over into an alternate universe, what will they do? Join Batman's Insurgents and defeat Superman and his regime? Or will they be hunted down by the High Counselor? Some romance, but not a lot. Okay? Okay, cool. First story :3
1. The Start of Stuff

**AN: Hey readers! This is my first fanfic ever so comments and critiques are welcome. Will hopefully update before the beginning of June. Thanks! :3**

**-wtrz**

* * *

It was a long day of battling for the Team against the undead Solomon Grundy. Everyone was either hungry or sleepy, but both applied to Wally West, AKA Kid Flash. He checked his forearm compartment for his trademark energy bars, but the space was empty. He sped over to the kitchen, grabbing as many snacks and drinks as he could and sped back to his room. In his room, there were multiple large, wooden bookcases where the speedster kept his many souvenirs from almost every misson the Team has been on. He gobbled down on his food in no time, and eventually fell asleep a few moments later.

Elsewhere, Batman and Martian Manhunter were researching the stolen piece of technology that the Team had acquired from Solomon Grundy. "Why would an undead, semi-semtient monster protect this," asked J'onn. "Because he was under mind control. Whoever was controlling him tried their best to protect the tech, but obviously failed.," replied Batman. "Computer, analyze the origin of the part." A moment later, the computer failed to find out its origin, but did bring up a very important piece of information.

"Batman, I know that this is alien technology that we are dealing with, but are you sure that it is a alternate-universe teleporter?"

"Only one way to find out."

Batman walked over to the side of the tech, and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Hmm… Looks like I'll have to run some tests," said the Dark Knight.

"Alright Batman, I'm heading over to the Watchtower. Good night."

Ever the quiet one, the Bat said nothing. After setting up some tests for the alien part, the computer screen started glitching out, and blew up. Batman grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

"Damn. I'll have to run some tests back at the Batcave."

Batman grabs whatever was left of the computer and opens the zeta tube to the Batcave. He departs, locking the main room, where the tech remained.

Around 1:00 in the morning, a loud, earpiercing alarm spread throught Mount Justice. Everyone grumbled and tried to disregard it, but they all suited up, thinking it was a misson. All of them – Wally, Dick, Artemis, Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur - reported to main room, but no Justice League member was present. Kaldur, aka Aqualad, tried to radio the Watchtower about the alarm – which was still activated – but discovered that the main computer was destroyed. Robin looked over to the strange alien tech, and quietly observed it while the others were talking to Kaldur about setting up communications. Dick realized that the tech somehow must have activated the alarm, and called over the rest of his team to look at it.

"What in the name of God and all things speedy is this hunk of junk?" said KF.

"It's the alien tech that we retrieved from Grundy today, Wally. Whatever its' purpose is, it set off the alarm. Actually, Batman said that he and Martian Manhunter were going to do some tests on it to see what it is. Hang on, lemme check the security footage to see what went wrong."

Robin raised his gauntlet to his neck, hacking the computer's servers to watch Batman and Martian Manhunter work on the tests. He noticed that his mentor had pressed a button on the machine-thing, and with no results. However, he fast-fowarded through the footage until the teenagers came into the main room. He noticed something that Batman did not – a blinking red light on the alien tech.

"Well, at least we know what caused the alarm to go off," said Conner.

"But I have a feeling – a gut feeling – that something bad is about to happen," replied Wally.

A second after the redhead's comment, the little beeping light on the tech started to blink faster. Then all of a sudden, there was a great white light.


	2. Location

The blinding light had vanished, with the group slightly disoriented. Robin scanned the area that they had arrived at.

"It kinda looks like Metropolis, but somehow different," said the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that Superman is still around," said Conner, who was pointing towards the giant statue of the Man of Steel in the background.

"But why is he standing on top of a globe?" asked M'gann.

"I know that my powers don't really give me a special sense, but I'm getting the feeling that this Superman isn't our Superman... I'm starting to think that we're in something of an alternate dimension," replied Wally.

"You may be onto something KF. Batman said that the alien tech may be some kind of teleporter – a dimension hopper, if you will," said Robin.

"Well whatever happened to us and wherever we are, we have to find Superman and Batman, so we can get to the bottom of this situation," intervened Kaldur.

"He's right. If we can find someone from the League, then we can have them help us find a way back," said Artemis.

"Okay, we'll split up: Aqualad, you will stay here with Conner and Artemis. Try to find anyone from the League. I'll take KF and M'gann to the Batcave, to see if Bats is there. Radio us if there's a problem," Robin replied.

"Okay, good luck my friend," said Aqualad.

"Same to you."

After M'gann and Conner hugged each other one last time, the team split, intending to find a way to get home.

Unbeknownst to them however, a shadowy figure lurked on a nearby roof, eavesdropping on the Team, but then left to report to his master...


	3. Stolen

**Hey guys sorry for the slow update. I just came home from BotCon, a Transformers convention. It was soooo much fun. Anyways I don't know when I'll update again, but hopefully before or around the Fourth of July.**

**Also, HUGE thanks to starwarsfan15, who pointed out in his/her review that this chapter was accidentally the first one (sorry bout that folks). **Enjoy chapter 3! ;D****

* * *

Kaldur, Artemis, and Conner looked on as the other half of their team headed off to Gotham. The Atlantean spoke up and said, "We will have to do some reconnaissance around here in Metropolis. We should try to search for the local law enforcement units. Perhaps they can lead us in the right direction."

"Right. We will have to find some civilian clothes first, though," replied Artemis.

"I think I saw a Bloomingdale's around the corner when we got here," chimed in Conner.

"Okay then, let's go," said the archer.

After they got their clothes, Artemis led the way, because she said that she knows the slums of Metropolis. Neither of her team mates questioned her, and they headed deep into Metropolis.

On the way to the more ghetto-like parts of the formerly busy city, Artemis asked, "Why does it look like no one lives here anymore? Might as well be called a ghost town."

"That is notable, Artemis. I fear that there is something bad waiting to happen to us," answered Kaldur.

They walked deeper into Metropolis, only to have Artemis suddenly grabbed by a mugger.

"Hey there little girl, you think you can provide me with a special "service?" threatened the man.

"Let me go you pervert!"

"I recommend that you let her go – she has a temper," said Conner.

Just then, a whole swarm of armor-clad men gathered around the team and the mugger. They had their rifles aimed at all four of the civilians. Then, one of the soldiers stepped forward, his rifle pointed at the mugger.

"Put your arms above your head. NOW," said the soldier.

The mugger then dropped Artemis, and tried to make a run for it. A gunshot was heard. Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis looked on in horror.

"Who the hell are you guys?" said Artemis.

As the question was asked, a man clad in worn greyish armor, walked toward the young heroes.

"You're under arrest, for being out past curfew," replied the mysterious man.

His magenta logo on his chest and shoulders resembled a birdlike creature. He wore a unique black mask that only surrounded his eyes. His hair was brown and came down to his neck. On his thighs were two metal sticks, one per leg.

"Like we're not gonna put on a fight first." said Artemis, who then promptly punched the man in the face.

Aqualad then unveiled his equipment and quickly powered them on. He started to push back the soldiers with his weapons, while Conner simply punched the other soldiers.

The man got back up, and knocked out Artemis with a punch to the jaw.

"I've got the girl, let's get outta here!" exclaimed the man.

"Copy, Nightwing," said one of the soldiers.

"No!" said Conner as they loaded Nightwing and Artemis into a beefed up convoy and drove off.

The soldiers then retreated, leaving the two boys stranded.

"We must get Artemis back. I will radio Robin for help."

"Agreed. Something really fishy is going on here, we have to find out what that is too."

"Robin, this is Aqualad – we have a situation. Artemis has been taken captive. I suggest we rendezvous as soon as possible."

"Oh my god. Wally's not gonna like that. Anyways I found out something on the Batcomputer that is key to this universe."

"What is it?"

"In this universe, Superman is Earth's dictator."

* * *

**OOOOH, cliffhanger. Muahahahah! :P**


	4. Revelations

Okay so happy belated Fourth of July (at least to my fellow Americans, lol) hope yours was fun. I know I'm a week late but bleghh. Had some minor hiccups with my friends. Also, YJ belongs to DC, CN and Warner Bros. and Injustice belongs to DC, Netherrealm Studios, and Warner Bros. as well. Thanks again to starwarsfan15 for helping me correct the previous chapter. Anyways here's chapter four. Enjoy! :D

Oh, and _italics _is mental comms, and **bold** is regular comms.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Gotham…

About a half hour away from Metropolis, Wally, Robin, and M'gann saw the city limits sign for Gotham. They had narrowly made it, after nearly being spotted by officers. The acrobat led the trio to the manor, a good distance away from downtown. When they arrived, there were tower-like structures that guarded Wayne Manor with an electrical grid/wall.

"_Establishing mental communication now,"_ said M'gann.

"_Well, this is surely a big red flag,"_ said the speedster.

"_Looks like someone doesn't want Bats around,"_ replied Robin.

All of a sudden, Wally noticed something up in the structures. _"Guards, up in the towers! Hide!"_

Hiding behind a bush, Robin threw three birdarangs, which took out all three guards.

"_Now to hack and disable the grid."_ Robin held up his gauntlet and started doing his so-called "hobby," with the four faces turning from red to green in a mere 7 seconds.

The three teenagers then walked through to the front door, and then headed to the study.

Robin went over to a knight suit of armor, opened up its glove, and pressed his thumb on a small screen to open the doors to the Batcave.

"We gotta hurry, whoever those guards' boss is, they'll be sending reinforcements any minute," said Wally.

"Right. You two try to find evidence of Batman's whereabouts. I'll check the Batcomputer," answered Robin.

While the acrobat was typing away on the supercomputer, Miss Martian and Kid Flash headed over to the entrance, where there were three glass cases of batsuits. While examining them, the Martian asked, "You think everyone else is okay?" Her eyes had a hint of sadness to them as she asked her question.

Wally looked back at M'gann, and with something of a heavy heart, said, "I sure hope so… We have to do whatever we can to get to the bottom of this situation, and we can get back home."

They both missed the other three, but M'gann missed Connor the most, and Wally missed Artemis.

"Guys, you aren't gonna believe this, but in this universe, Superman is 'High Councilor of Earth.'"

Wally and M'gann walked over to Robin and the computer. On the screen, there was an article about the history of the One Earth government – led by the Man of Steel.

"Says here that after the Joker tricked Supes into killing Lois and their unborn son. In turn, Superman killed Joker and took control over the Earth and its government."

"Oh my God. What are we gonna do Rob?" asked KF.

"We have to find this world's Batman. Judging by this article, it seems that not every metahuman agreed with Superman. Some were entered into a reeducation program, or are wanted criminals."

"He's right. Batman seems like our only hope. How are we going to find him?" said M'gann.

"We have to lure him here. I can probably create a special frequency on the Batcomputer that only his batsuit can respond to, so we can rendezvous somewhere to figure out how to get home."

"How long will it take for you to create the frequency?"

"About 10 minutes. First, we have to reestablish communications with Aqualad, Conner, and Artemis. Our comms are being blocked because we're in the Batcave. Give me one second to fix that… There."

**"Robin, this is Aqualad – we have a situation. Artemis has been taken captive. I suggest we rendezvous as soon as possible."**

"Oh my God. Wally's not gonna like that. Anyways I found out something on the Batcomputer that is key to this universe."

**"What is it?"**

"In this universe, Superman is Earth's dictator."

Then the door to the cave opened, revealing an innumerable amount of soldiers.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Some other trivial stuff:

\- the entrance to the Batcave wasn't shown in the game, so I came up with my own ^_^

\- there are some cues to the campaign in here, mainly locations.

\- if you've played the campaign, you get a virtual cookie :)

Otherwise, here's something of an insight into Superman's government: watch?v=SziDloB_QrM

Finally, if you like this story, don't hesitate to leave a review - constructive criticisms are always welcome. ;)


	5. Found the Batcave!

Welcome back readers! I finally decided to write a new chapter for this, since my side project "Here Goes Nothin" was published a little over a week ago. So some quick items of note:

\- This takes place after "Auld Acquaintance," or the S1 finale.

\- This will probably be a ten-chapter story, but I do have plans for a sequel in my head.

\- School is coming up so I will probably be a bit more busy.

\- Lastly, YJ belongs to DC, CN and Warner Bros. and Injustice belongs to DC, Netherrealm Studios, and Warner Bros. as well. This story and its plot are my own.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"It looks like that'll have to wait…" said Robin as he turned to face the crowd at the door.

"Put your hands up, you're under arrest!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"_What do we do now, Rob?" _ asked the speedster.

"_KF, you speed through and destroy their rifles. M'gann, try to see why they are here through someone's mind. Then Wally and I will hold the rest off until you're done."_

Immediately after Robin's command, Kid Flash sped through every soldier and dismantled their rifles, leaving them in shock. Miss Martian then seized this opportunity to quickly grab the soldier closest to her, put her hands on both sides of his head and began to read his memories.

Robin and Kid Flash started to fend off the soldiers, punch after punch and kick after kick. After about five minutes, the duo successfully held off the men, with the last one in M'gann's grasp.

"Miss M, almost done?" asked the acrobat, after taking a deep breath.

"One second… Okay, so as you said before, Superman is this universe's dictator. Turns out, the others were nearly apprehended, but two of them managed to escape. Artemis was taken in. I-I'm sorry, Wally," said the Martian with a hint of sadness towards the end.

Wally had a look of both sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Superman is gonna pay for abducting Artemis…" replied the sorrowful redhead.

"Our mission is to rescue Artemis and get back home. Anything else, Miss M?" asked Dick.

"Yes. Superman has three main headquarters: Stryker's Island, the Fortress of Solitude, and the Watchtower. If we find a transporter, then we should be able to rescue Artemis."

"Then we just have to figure out where Artemis is being held. Did you pick up anything about Batman?"

"Other than the fact that he's a wanted criminal, not really. All that I know is that he is the leader of the Insurgency. If we find the Insurgency, we find Batman."

"Okay, just give me ten minutes to create the frequency. I can use it to track the batsuit and hopefully find Batman. You two keep look out."

And with that, Miss Martian and Kid Flash slowly walked towards the big door that led to the manor.

"Aqualad, you there?"

"**Yes Robin. What are we to do?"**

"I'm currently tracking Bats as we speak. Turns out he is the leader of the Insurgency, opposing Superman and his regime. Once we find him, then we are going to rescue Artemis and hopefully return to our universe. When I am done tracking him, I'll send over the coordinates. Stay on standby."

"**Understood."**

Meanwhile, M'gann and Wally were standing by the glass cases containing other batsuits again.

"You think Artemis is okay?"

"I hope so Wally. Besides, she trained with Sportsmaster and the League of Shadows – she's a tough one," said Miss Martian as she placed her hand on the speedster's shoulder.

*soft thud*

"Did you hear that Wally?"

"Kind of. I feel a fight coming on…"

And out of the shadows came a figure dressed in dark, worn armor that had magenta accents, with a shape resembling a bird on either of his shoulders. In his hands were two glowing escrima sticks. His brown hair came down to his neck, and wore an eyemask to conceal his identity.

"By the order of the High Councilor, you are under arrest!"

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNNN

I should hopefully update this story before school starts for me (August 18th, to be exact), so be aware of that.

Also I am writing another story, "Here Goes Nothin," so it'd be cool if you'd check it out.

Keep on reading, readers! ;P


	6. Night-jerk

Man I suck at this. Alright, I know isn't Halloween and I'm sorry for that. Too many things to keep up with, and a partial lack of passion. BUTTTT I'm back! Idk if the next chapter will be up (probably will be) so yeah. Enjoy!

Oh and _italics_ are the mind comm thingys.

"_M'gann, who is this guy?_" asked Robin.

"_I've seen him before. Nightwing. Killed the original one; formerly… Robin._" replied the martian.

The trio stood as still as rocks, avoiding direct contact with the enemy.

"_You don't think this is you, right Rob?_" Kid Flash chimed in.

"_I don't remember having brown hair… Also I'm not that much of a jerk._"

"Who are you?!" Screamed Nightwing, as he started walking over to the young heroes with his escrima sticks powering up.

"**Answer me!**" he yelled again.

"I am Robin, to my left is Miss Martian, and on my right is Kid Flash."

"To think I wore those colors before you, 'Boy Wonder.' In the name of the High Councilor you're under arrest, for disorderly conduct and assault. Come with me," said Nightwing as he personally handcuffed the three teenagers.

In the convoy, there were two soldiers and Nightwing himself riding with Kid Flash, Robin, and Miss Martian. Breaking the silence, Robin asked, "where are you taking us?"

"Where scum like you belong: Stryker's Island… I followed you and your precious team back in Metropolis. There's nothing you can do to save your friend. She is elsewhere."

"You'll pay for what you've done to her!" cried Wally.

"Well well, Romeo. Time for you to shu-"

***BOOM***

"Everyone, check the perimeter!"

The transport was bombed, with heavy smoke surrounding the occupants as they exited it.

The martian, the speedster and the acrobat huddled close to each other, but a figure reached behind them and smuggled them out of the smoke and into a van.

Sorry it's so short, but the cliffhanger felt sufficient enough lol. This will probably be ten chapters, just FYI peeps.

Keep on reading readers! ;p


	7. Wakey-wakey!

See? I'm proud I cranked this out. Enjoy, readers. ;3

The three heroes wake up to see themselves tied together on chairs.

"Where are we?" asked M'gann.

"That's a good question. You're underground, silly!" said a female voice, out of sight.

"Wait… Harley?" Robin replied.

"Duh, birdboy! Bats had me intercept Nightwing to rescue you guys. Said sumthin' about 'being from an alternate universe' or some crazy crap like that. Well good news is you're saved," said Harley Quinn as she became visible to the teens. Another dark figure followed the trickster and appeared after she finished speaking.

"Bad news is that the rest of your team was captured, and return you guys to your universe," spoke the Dark Knight himself.

"Bats!" cheered Dick.

"How did you guys know abo-"

"We have been trying to discover different ways to use alternate-universe teleportation. We believe that a particular universe can help us defeat Superman. Because of this, we have been monitoring different universes through special technologies - beyond your comprehension, at least."

"That's actually pretty cool, but now that you've got us, how are we gonna rescue Artemis and the others? And what about getting home?" asked Wally.

"We're gonna raid, bigtime! Ya see, I am in charge of the Joker Clan, so we basically piss off Superman's Regime all the time. All for my Puddin'…" replied Harley.

"We can pinpoint your exact universe, but I need one last piece of tech from Superman, hence the raid."

"Now, how exactly will this raid work?" asked Robin.

"It's quite simple, even for you birdboy. We hit 'em where it hurts: Stryker's Island. I had my boys do a lil' diggin' and they saw that your friends were put into some special cells there," said the blonde.

"Those cells more than likely incapacitated them. This will be a tough mission, especially for you three."

"We're ready for anything, Batman," replied Miss Martian.

"You should probably go get some rest. Bunkers are the second door on your right. Sleep well."

The three young heroes walked over to the bunkers, and climbed into their beds.

"Hey guys, you think Artemis is okay?" asked a slightly worried Wally.

"I'm not sure KF, but no matter what, we will rescue them," replied Dick.

"After that, we finally get to go home afterwards. I hope things will be okay tomorrow."

And with that, they fell asleep.

Wally's snores filled the room.

You should've figured out my catchphrase by now, but ehhhh. Keep on reading, readers.

Oh, and reviewing. That's always a good thing (ok maybe not always... you get the point) :)


End file.
